Psilocybin
by Cxtch
Summary: Psilocybin: The psychoactive drug found in magic mushrooms. Ingesting will cause states of psychedelia such as hallucinations, increased perception of patterns, confusion, euphoria, increased anxiety, and deep and philosophical thought. Rated T for use of drugs.


Disclaimer: I do not promote the use of legal or illegal psychoactive compounds. Psychedelics legal or illegal can be dangerous to a user's mental health.

Sucy has been experimenting with different mushrooms as of late. However, when she heard of "Magic Mushrooms" that grew out in the world free from any source of magic… she was instantly intrigued. She trekked with Lotte and Akko to search for such said mushroom. That was a week ago. Sucy now had the mushrooms kept in a cupboard and she had at least 50 of them. Lotte researched how to get the most effectiveness out of them and apparently drying them was the best option.

"Hey guys, I think they're ready." Sucy snickered as she picked up the dried mushrooms. They were smooth and managed to snap in half easily. They had long white stems with spots of blue and small round amber caps.

"Those look… disgusting. You're supposed to eat them?" Akko asked. She had already volunteered to be the guinea pig for such a feat.

"Well it says here you can turn them into a tea." Lotte spoke; looking through an article she found using her magical computer orb. She then squinted her eyes "Wait, those are illegal!"

Sucy shrugged "Oh well" Her stance on them clearly hadn't changed from said information. She prepared a kettle and an empty tea bag. She took about 10 of them, crushed them up and filled the tea bag. After the water had been heated, she put the tea bag in.

Lotte looked at Akko "Are you really okay with doing something illegal?"

Akko shrugged it off. "But did you hear what they're called? _Magic_ Mushrooms." Akko just had a fascination with anything 'magical' at this point.

"Tea's ready." Sucy poured it all into a cup for Akko. "You're supposed to drink it as quickly as you can"

Akko took the tea excitedly. It was a clear brown colour, not unlike the tea back home. "Three… two… one… down the hatch!" And with that, with one gulp she drank the entire tea. She immediately cringed. "Blegh… it tastes terrible." Akko took a gulp of water to wash the earthy dry taste away. She sat there. "So when's it supposed to be magical?"

Lotte sighed, reading off more of the article. "20 to 30 minutes? Yeah."

Akko sighed, obviously being impatient.

 **(Switch to first person: Akko)**

Oh come on, it had to work faster than that. I don't wanna wait half an hour to feel magical. I want it now. Ugh. I looked around and saw Sucy cleaning everything up. Maybe I didn't have enough… maybe I should have more. Just as I was about to speak I felt nauseous. Maybe they don't work on witches… oh god I wanna throw up. I looked up to Lotte. "Am I supposed to feel sick?"

I heard Sucy respond first "Yes." I looked over Sucy. I remember when we first met… that was fun. I stand up. I paced around the room thinking about all the different ways this could work. Maybe since I'm already a witch and could use magic… they don't work on me?

"How long's it been?" I ask

"25 minutes."

I nod and walk to the mirror that was attached on the dresser. I looked at myself. I felt a tingling sensation rising from my feet through my body and it was funny… just the absurdity of situation was hilarious. Before I knew it, I started laughing I don't know what it was about, I was just laughing. I felt the feeling crawl up my body into my stomach. I forgot about the nausea at this point. I just laughed looking at myself in the mirror.

"Woah… WOAH." I heard a voice say… wait it was my own. I was saying "woah". I looked at myself in the mirror and started saying "woah" again. Yeah… that's me. Wait… is it? I looked at the figure that mimicked my every move in the mirror. "Guys! Look!" I giggle again. "She's doing what I'm doing!"

I saw Sucy chuckle lightly then look at me "Akko, that's you." Wait… is that me? But I'm me. And that's her. And she's Sucy… wait. I'm me and she's Sucy. Am I Sucy? I think I'm Sucy. If the girl in the mirror is Akko – then I must be Sucy. I look at Sucy. "No! I'm Sucy. You like potions so you're potion girl."

"Oh god… what did you do to her?" Lotte spoke, moaning. She looked at potion girl.

I looked up at Lotte and giggled. I then looked at potion girl and giggled too. "Woah. You guys are good friends." I felt the overwhelming need to hug them. "I love you guys." Wait… guys? Are they guys? Am I a guy? No. I'm a girl. I'm Sucy. Wait no, Akko. I'm Akko, right? I let go of the girls. I think they're girls. We're all the same when we think about it. "How long as I hugging you guys for? It felt like hours." I asked.

Lotte sighed. "2 seconds. Literally."

"Woah." I said. I looked back at the mirror and looked closer at my eyes. I definitely looked like Akko. I noticed my eyes were dilated. They were very dilated. I remembered the feeling from earlier: the feeling that crept up my body. It was back and it was everywhere now. I laughed again.

"Akko, you need to lay down." Lotte spoke calmly.

I looked up at the guy-girl. I think they're a girl. "Okay." I said. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the bed boards above me. I saw intricate designs in the wood. Patterns I wouldn't have noticed before. They were blue, green and red. They looked like ancient Aztec sculptures. They rotated and turned and twisted everywhere. When I closed my eyes, I saw lots of colours and shapes all connected together. My mind was clear and they lead me down a path into the heart of my subconscious. I found peace of mind and tranquility there. I suddenly lost all capabilities to move, my mind raced from one thought to another. I saw my friends, family, and everyone that's loved me.

Their message was clear. Despite them yelling at me or looking at me disappointedly… all they wanted me to be was happy. Finally, I saw myself as an older woman, then an old woman, then a dead woman… and I realized that is not who I am. I am not Akko. I'm just a bunch of atoms pretending to be an Akko. I realized it's something we all do sometimes to stop us from going insane. Now here I was, a conscious mind, fully awoken. I am surrounded by nothing but empty space where we will all be, eventually. Deep down I knew this all along; I was just in denial. We all are and we all will be.

The universe's true magic is how we convince ourselves and lie to ourselves so easily. Has the entire universe lead up to this point? Is this what they wanted me to see? To realize? We are all connected, for we all have come from the same universe. I get it now. I get it now. I open my eyes quickly. "I get it now!"

Lotte and Sucy look at me like I'm crazy. Lotte speaks first. "Get what?"

I look around the room and noticed there were no more patterns. Everything was back to normal. Wait… what did I get? It was all just a quick blur now. "I… don't remember. How long was I laying there?"

Sucy looked out the window; the sun was now almost setting. "5 hours I think."

"We left after an hour and came back when we thought your trip would end."

"That was 5 hours?! That felt like years!" I exclaimed.

Sucy nodded. "We kinda picked up on that. Think you'll do it again?"

I thought for a while about that question. "Maybe not now… in the future though. Was I asleep for most of it?"

Lotte shook her head. "I researched it. No way you could have fallen asleep."

I nodded and thought about the trip again… oh boy do I have a story now to rival Amanda's. I heard Sucy's iconic evil chuckle. I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

Sucy speaks "What if we give them to Diana?"

(A/N: Be careful when dealing with psychedelics. When not treated properly, they can cause long lasting psychological damage such as PTSD and HPPD. Review honestly.)


End file.
